Endless story
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. Porque su historia era interminable, un día estarían juntos, y al día siguiente tal vez no. Porque eran demasiados mundos para poder existir como pareja. S&S
1. Ya no

**Endless story**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP**

**I - Ya no**

Podía ver con claridad dónde faltaban los _pedazos_ de ella en su departamento. Como encima de la mesa de la sala faltaban aquellas velas que solían prender cuando pasaban su tiempo ahí, sobre todo al comienzo de la relación.  
>O sus fotografías encima del mueble a un lado de la ventana; podía recordar claramente que una de sus fotos favoritas, con ella sonriendo perezosamente a la cámara, había desaparecido.<p>

Pero claro, pensó, el que sus cosas desaparecieran de aquel lugar era lo que menos importaba. La ausencia de Sakura era lo que realmente le interesaba.

Dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y nunca podría considerar aquella frase con tanta veracidad como en este momento, cuando caía en cuenta que, más que sus besos o su cuerpo, extrañaría sus sonrisas adormiladas cada mañana, los gritos que soltaba de vez en cuando al hacer algo que ella consideraba tonto… la forma en como sus ojos se iluminaban al decir te quiero.

El castaño cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en el sofá donde estaba recostado. No se dejaría llevar por aquellos sentimientos que lo estaban recorriendo. Ellos habían terminado porque era una decisión que ambos habían tomado, una buena decisión en todo caso. La relación ya no era igual, demasiadas peleas y discusiones, situaciones en las que no se podían poner de acuerdo.  
>Y… a pesar de que él la amaba y ella le amaba lo mejor era separarse antes de romper aquel lindo recuerdo.<p>

Suspiro cuando recordó con exactitud cómo ella sonreía al llegar a casa, aún cuando el día hubiera sido horrible. Cómo salía de la casa cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer sin importarle si pudiera enfermarse, aunque, estaba seguro, le gustaban las atenciones que Syaoran le proporcionaba cuando la fiebre llegaba al cuerpo de la chica de ojos verdes.  
>Pero sobre todo no podía dejar de recordar la sensación que le causaba al besarla, porque ella siempre se dejaba llevar por él, pasando sus brazos por sobre su cuello y anclándose ahí.<p>

Pero, ahora, no volvería a verla sonreír cuando llegaba, no volvería a cuidarla mientras estaba enferma y no volvería a besarla con aquella pasión que los envolvía como sutil seda.

Porque ella ya no estaba.  
>Y tal vez jamás volvería.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Estos serán una serie de drabbles que a veces tendrán seguimiento y a veces no. Es de esta parejita en diversos universos alternos y, sí, también hablaré de los de TRC pero con spoilers, así que espero que se hayan terminado de leer el manga a estas alturas :P!

¿Sobre mis otras historias? Ve a mi perfil, ahí dejé una explicación.

¿Reviews :D?


	2. Síno

**Endless story**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP**

**II. Síno**

La realidad era que las cosas no siempre era fáciles. El mundo no giraba alrededor de ellos, ni juntos ni por separado, y en ocasiones la misma vida sólo complicaba las cosas.

Sakura solía decir que sí y Syaoran que no. Era la respuesta programada por ambos para cualquier problema, fuera cual fuera la cuestión. Y eso, eso, siempre generaba más problemas de los que debería.

_—Deberían de buscar un departamento más grande para vivir —sugirió una vez Tomoyo.  
>—Sí —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.<br>—No —mencionó Syaoran al mismo tiempo._

Y así era siempre. Una combinación de síno que les provocaba dolores de cabeza y más de una discusión. A veces algunas preocupantes, otras un poco más tontas.

_—Un día pondré plantaremos un árbol de cerezos aquí afuera… y lo cuidaremos entre los dos —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.  
>—No, lo cuidaré yo —respondió su novio sin separar la mirada de dónde cortaba unas ramas.<br>—Sí lo cuidaré yo también —reclamó enfurruñada e inflando las mejillas  
>—No, y ambos lo sabemos —sonrió él, dándole una mirada amorosa.<em>

Pero era algo con lo que vivían, esos síno que habían pasado a ser una palabra para ellos, que a veces la usaban para bromear con el otro 'síno vamos al cine hoy', 'síno cenaremos hoy en el patio', 'síno haremos el amor en la sala'.

Era un detalle más de su relación, una forma de comunicarse que podría generar problemas y desacuerdos, pero eran sus problemas y desacuerdos.

Y eso síno les gusta demasiado.__

* * *

><p>Como dije en el capítulo pasado, estas cosas pueden tener o no continuidad. En este caso no lo tiene ;D<p>

¿Reviews :D?


End file.
